Despertar
by TutiRen
Summary: Uno no puede luchar contra su futuro, y menos si no conoce su pasado.


**Todos los personajes de SCC y su historia son de CLAMP y solo de CLAMP. El resto son producto de mi activa (y peligrosa) imaginación.**

Así es la historia

_Así son los pensamientos_

**Así es cuando se lee de algún texto en la historia**

Disfruten!

* * *

**Naomi Li**

Bip, bip, bip

Esa estúpida alarma parecía que más que despertarme quería torturarme. Arrojé un manotazo y la apagué, mientras me estremecía bajo las sabanas. Sentía como un rayo de sol se filtraba por la ventana y fluía directamente a mí. El calor me invita a taparme un poco más y acurrucarme entre las almohadas y..

-¡Naooomi! ¡El desayuno esta servido!

_¿Desayuno? _Ah, ¡Es mi primer día de instituto!– _Sí, es mi primer día y voy a llegar tarde_. Me vestí con el uniforme lo más rápido que puede, y bajé a zancadas la escalera.

Mi nombre es Naomi Li, nací en Tomoeda, donde estoy viviendo hace dos días, pero viví toda mi vida en Londres. Tengo 16, casi 17, y estoy comenzando mi anteúltimo año de secundaria.

-¡Buenos días, hija!

Mi madre me miraba divertida desde la cocina, con un delantal rosado que la tía Tomoyo le había diseñado especialmente. Ella puede ser muy ágil, se que de joven el deporte se le daba de maravilla, pero es increíblemente torpe. Sakura Li, bueno, Sakura Kinomoto es una de las mujeres más hermosas que he visto, no lo digo por el hecho de ser su hija, ya que no solo yo lo pienso. Cuando mis amigos venían a casa en Inglaterra se quedaban embobados cuando ella entraba a traernos dulces.

-¡Buenos días, Mamá! – le dije con una sonrisa – ¡Y buenos días a ti, abuelita! – saludé al retrato de una bella mujer de cabellera oscura y ojos como los de mi madre y los míos. Nadeshiko Kinomoto se casó con mi abuelo a los 16 años, era una mujer muy bella y torpe. Claro, viendo a mi madre uno puede darse cuenta como los genes se heredan.

Mi madre cambia el retrato de mi abuela todos los días por uno diferente, tenemos muchas fotografías ya que ella era modelo. Se volvió una costumbre familiar, ya que mi abuelo lo solía hacer en su antigua casa, aquí, en Tomoeda.

-Sí quieres que te acompañe al instituto apúrate ¡No tengo todo el día, Mounstro!

Levanté la vista con enojo - ¡QUE NO SOY NINGÚN MOUNSTRO, REN! –

Un joven de 20 años se encontraba apoyado contra el marco de la puerta. "Monstruo", ese apodo que con el que mi tío había – y seguía torturando a mi madre, era otra cosa que había heredado.

Ví como a mi madre le caía una gota de sudor frío por la cabeza, mientras ponía mi desayuno en la mesa.

-¡Gracias por la comida!- margullé antes engullir todo el desayuno en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Estaba totalmente satisfecha y me dolía un poco el estómago. Había comido demasiado rápido. Sentí la respiración de Ren en mi oído derecho - Y después dices que no eres un monstruo.

Mi pié cayó con fuerza sobre el suyo, - _ahí tienes- _ y mientras él saltaba de dolor fui hasta la puerta a ponerme mis patines.

–¡Vamos Ren! ¡Llegaré tarde! – dije con tono de burla.

Comencé a patinar con él en bicicleta al lado mío. Hacía dos días que habíamos llegado pero ya conocía este camino. Mamá me contó que ella hacía lo mismo todas las mañanas con Touya. - _Ay tío, como te extraño. _Él se había casado con una prima de mi padre, Meiling Li. La tía Tomoyo siempre me cuenta que eran una total antítesis de si mismos, pero como ella dice – _Los opuestos se atraen. _Ahora viven en China, y son ambos los Jefes Provisorios del Clan Lí cuando mi padre no está, que es algo normal, ya que vivimos toda nuestra vida en Londres y ahora en Japón.

Mi padre es Shaoran Lí, el jefe del Clan Lí, uno de los clanes más antiguos e importantes del mundo. Es un hombre serio y muy valiente, cuando está con su clan, pero cuando está con nosotros en casa, es la persona más bondadosa y gentil que conozco. Siempre me hizo acordar mucho a mi abuelito Fujitaka, creo que aprendió mucho de él.

-¡Naomi, Naomi cuidado! – una voz conocida me despertó de mi soñar despierta, pero no tuve tiempo de esquivar las raíces crecidas de un árbol que levantaban el concreto de la calle. Intenté saltar pero la rueda trasera se trastabilló con la raíz y caí de rodillas al suelo. _¡Qué suerte que hoy me puse las protecciones! _Mientras miraba los plásticos que habían salvado mis rodillas una delicada mano me ayudó a levantarme. Y ahí estaba Ai Hiragizawa, mi prima. Su cabellera negra azabache larga me hacía recordar a la de mi tía, pero diferencia que la mía, era lacia. Su estilizada contextura y ojos azul-violáceos hacía querer mirarla rato.

-Vamos Naomi, ¡Despierta ya! ¡Llegaremos tarde a nuestro primer día! - dijo mirándome con dulzura

-¡Sí, disculpa Ai! – Me llevé una mano a la cabeza – estoy recién salida de la cama, todavía no me desperté.

Seguimos las cuadras que quedaban hasta el instituto Souiji. Era gigante, tenía una estética moderna, ya que lo había remodelado el verano anterior. Era divertido saber que ambas nuestras madres habías estudiado aquí.

-¿Te imaginas a Sakura y Tomoyo aquí? Siempre me pregunté como habrá sido su adolescencia. Me molesta que nunca nos quieran contar nada – le comenté a mi compañera

-Ay, ¡Por supuesto que me imagino!- dijo mientras se le llenaban los ojos de estrellitas -_No de nuevo_…–Tu hermosa madre con todos los trajes que la mía le diseñaba, toda sonrojada cuando tu padre le abrazaba mientras los míos los miraban dulcemente- Ai giraba soñando despierta hasta que se detuvo bruscamente señalándome – ¡Prepárate para una nueva temporada de mis trajes, te quedaran soñados!

Mientras una gota fría recorría mi nuca. -_Nunca cambiaremos – _pensé suspirando mientras ella volvió a sus giros.

La campana sonó, y una bandada de pájaros volaron de la torre del reloj del colegio.

– ¡Vamos Ai! – la tomé de la mano y comenzamos a correr.

Con el trote sentía como el colgante que me había regalado mi madre chocaba contra mi pecho. Una estrella plateada con dos pequeñas alas a los lados. Lo tengo desde pequeña y nunca me lo saco, _ni quiero hacerlo_. Me da tranquilidad, ¡Y es muy lindo por cierto!

Llegamos al aula, y no podíamos contener el aliento. Por suerte no había llegado el profesor de curso, solo había chicos sentados sobre las mesas, hablando y abrazándose. _Claro, es el primer día de clases luego de las vacaciones_ – me dije. Ai y yo hubiéramos hecho lo mismo con nuestros compañeros londinenses, pero mi padre y el de ella, Eriol, decidieron volver a Tomoeda, la ciudad que los había visto crecer. - _No les creo nada que volvieron por nuestra educación, son unos nostálgicos empedernidos.- _ Suspiré, todavía en la puerta.

-¡Buenos días, Alumnos! – Escuchamos una voz detrás nuestro y nos congelamos del susto

– ¡Ay! Lo siento niñas, ustedes deben ser Li Naomi y Hiragizawa Ai, yo soy Mei Mitzuki, bienvenidas, ya les asignaré un asiento, esperen aquí, ¿Si?

La maestra era una mujer hermosa, su corto pelo ondulado le enmarcaba su cara de facciones suaves. Tenía ojos marrones dulces y una sonrisa cálida.

-Que bonita que es la maestra Mitzuki, ¿verdad Nao? – me dijo mi prima con un dedo al lado de su boca y el pulgar bajo su barbilla. Típico gesto de su observadora madre-

- Sí – le respondí con una sonrisa

- Bueno, chicos, espero que tengamos un buen año juntos – comenzó Mei Mitzuki – ya puedo vernos llevándonos de maravilla. Y cómo sorpresa de este año, les presento a Li Naomi y Hiragisawa Ai. Vienen de Londres, pero ambas nacieron aquí. Espero que le den una grata bienvenida a nuestro salón y a Tomoeda.- dirigiéndose a nosotras - Chicas, pueden sentarse en la anteúltima fila, hay un banco doble libre, ¿lo ven? – Ambas asentimos – bueno, vayan así comenzaremos la clase.

Mientras caminábamos entre los bancos sentí como teníamos todas las miradas clavadas en nuestras espaldas, se escucharon susurros y risitas_. - No me gusta nada esto de ser la nueva, por suerte tengo a Ai conmigo. – _

Apoyé mis cabeza en mi mano derecha y miré por la ventana que tenía a mi lado, desde el 5to piso teníamos una gran vista. Tomoeda era una ciudad hermosa, llena de arboles y casas grandes con jardines. No se parecía para nada a mi antiguo hogar.- _No entiendo como mamá prefirió el frío lluvioso de Londres a esto, por más que a mí me fascine toda la cultura, el teatro y la música inglesa, ¿cómo pudo haber ella cambiado un lugar que la identificaba tanto sin razón alguna?_

Mi móvil vibró dos veces en el bolsillo de mi blazer azul. Un mensaje.

**¿Cómo esta yendo tu primer día, hija mía? S.**

¡Papá! Él todavía no había llegado a la nueva casa, estaba en china arreglando un problema del Clan. _¿Qué problemas podía tener un Clan?_ Nunca lo entendí y siempre me esquivaron la pregunta.

Tecleé debajo de la mesa,

**Realmente bien, ya me tropecé como de costumbre así que es un día normal como cualquier otro. Me siento al lado de Ai, así que estoy feliz. Está comenzando la clase, te quiero, vuelve pronto! N.**

-Cuidado Nao, si te descubren el primer día no vas a dar ninguna buena impresión – me susurró mi compañera de banco divertida. Guardé el móvil y le sonreí. _Sí, realmente no quiero ningún problema aquí. _

La hora pasó lenta, ¡tocaba Matemática! Si hay algo que heredé del apellido Kinomoto ciertamente es estar totalmente perdida en esta materia. Tocó la campana y lo que era un murmullo entre alumnos pasó a ser carcajadas y gritos y conversaciones altas. _Es recreo, igual en todo el mundo._

-¡Li, Hiragizawa! – Sonó una voz desde el fondo de la clase

-Hoe? – Automáticamente nos dimos vuelta, tan coordinadas como siempre. La chica que nos había llamado estaba acompañada por una chica más y dos hombres.

Nuevamente nos habló - ¡Vengan! No podemos creer que sean ustedes, escuchamos tanto desde pequeños que parecería un espejismo verlas aquí – sonriéndonos.

Nos miramos con Ai confundidas. _–¿Les hablaron de nosotras? ¿Es acaso eso posible?_. Nos levantamos y mientras nos acercamos la morocha comenzó a hablar nuevamente –Sí, puedo ver el parecido de las fotos, ¿ustedes chicos?- Se escucharon voces al unísono respaldándola- ¡Ay Naomi! Eres igual a tu madre. Tu también Ai. Disculpen, ¿Puedo llamarlas por su nombre?

Un signo de pregunta crecía en mi cabeza cuando mi prima comenzó a hablar – Muchas gracias, sí, puedes. Pero, ¿Cómo nos conocen? Acabamos de llegar dos días atrás.

-Claro, que atolondrada soy, disculpen – nos miró con dulzura- es que siento como si ya las conociera. Somos los hijos de las compañeras de secundaria y amigos de sus madres. Ellas siempre nos hablaron de ustedes dos. Yo me llamo Ayame Yamazaki, soy la hija de Chiharu y Yamazaki. Están juntos desde primaria, cuando se conocieron sus padres.

_Es verdad, nuestros padres se conocieron en Primaria, primero llegó Shaoran de China y luego Eriol de Inglaterra_. Miré a Ai, quien estaba asintiendo y escuchando atentamente a la verborragica chica.

-Yo soy Himeko Terrada –dijo una chica castaña de ojos miel – soy hija de Rika Sasaki y bueno –comenzó a mirar al piso sonrojada – el profesor de primaria de nuestros padres, Terrada.

-¡Oh! Mi abuela se casó con mi abuelo a los 16, el era su profesor – le dije – No tienes porque apenarte – y le dediqué una sonrisa a la que correspondió

- Yo soy Natsumi Nori, hijo de Naoko y ..- suspiró – Osaka Nori…

Abrí quizá demasiado los ojos y dije acelerada - ¡¿EL ESCRITOR DE CUENTOS DE TERROR?! – mientras sentí la mirada dura de Ai en mi nuca. No le gustaba quedar así de mal.

-Sí, no encuentro nada raro que lo conozcas, ya me he acostumbrado.- dijo el rubio detrás de sus anteojos - Mi madre ama las historias de terror, no hay forma que haya terminado con alguien como mi padre. – Mirándonos sombrío – a ustedes les gustan las historias de terror, ¿no?

Di un pequeño salto hacia atrás y me agarré del brazo de mi prima, quiero largó una carcajada. - _No por favor no.-_

-A mí me gustan, pero como pueden ver no son las favoritas de Naomi – dijo mientras todos se aguantaban la risa – Bueno, Chiharu, Yamazaki, Rika, Terrada, Naoko, ¿y tú, quién eres?

Levanté la vista para ver a quien se estaba dirigiendo Ai. Un apuesto chico levantó la vista apoyado en un banco y la fijó en mí durante unos segundos. ¿_Por qué me mira así? _Levantó aun más la vista a mi paciente prima y luego la bajó al suelo. Desinteresado comenzó – Soy Gin Tsukishiro, hijo de Nakuru y Yukito – subió una mano a su violácea cabellera – Ellos eran amigos de tu tío, Touya Kinomoto.

Ahogué un grito de emoción. ¡_Yukito, el primer amor de Mamá!_ _Siempre me habló de él, pero nunca creí que estuviese enamorada enserio de él. Siempre que lo nombraba lo hacía de una forma cariñosa, como lo haría si estuviera hablando de Tomoyo, o Eriol_. - Sentí un codazo en mi costilla. Ai se había dado cuenta también. La miré enfadada – _No podías ser más sutil, ¿No? –_

Comenzamos a hablar de nuestros padres y familias. Nos contaban relatos y anécdotas de cosas inexplicables. Todo terminaba en risas. _Sí, me puedo ver en mis últimos dos años de secundaria con este grupo de personas. Como lo hizo mi mamá, como lo hizo mi papá. _Todos son abiertos y buscan integrarnos. Pero, hay algo raro con Gin. No se ríe tanto como los demás. Y cada vez que lo miro, tiene su mirada clavada en mí, pero no me asusta. Siento algo extraño cerca de él. Siento algo en el pecho. _No, no es miedo. Esto es.. es.. protección. Siento lo mismo que siento en mi hogar. _ Todos seguían riendo, mientras Ayame hablaba a una velocidad que nunca antes había visto. Era una chica muy bonita e inteligente. _Sin duda le preguntaré a Mamá sobre sus padres hoy._

Las clases seguían pero en cada recreo nos volvíamos a agrupar y hablar de cualquier cosa. Ya es el mediodía y decidimos almorzar todos juntos.

-¿Saben que la profesora Mei es hija adoptiva de la maestra de Primaria que reemplazó a mi papá un tiempo? – Dijo Himeko apoyada contra un árbol de cerezo – Su nombre es Kaho Mitzuki.

-Ai, ¿Kaho Mitzuki no es la protegida de Eriol? – pregunté, ese nombre lo escuché muchas veces en la casa Hiragizawa.

-Sí, aunque nunca entendí por qué es la protegida si ella es más grande que él. Es una mujer muy dulce, vive en el templo Tsukimine, pasamos por ahí viniendo para el colegio, ¿Sabes cuál es?

Miré hacia abajo con vergüenza y meneé la cabeza. Soy muy distraída y patino mirando los árboles. La naturaleza siempre me llamó la atención. Volví a mirar a mi prima que ya estaba acostumbrada a forma de ser.

-El Templo Tsukimine organiza festivales seguido, mañana de noche habrá uno por el comienzo de clases – dijo Natsumi - ¿Qué les parece si vamos todos juntos?

Todos asentimos alegremente y seguimos con la conversación. Cada una de estas personas era muy interesante.

De repente un viento fuerte comenzó a soplar y pequeños pétalos del cerezo comenzaron a caer sobre nosotros y paró de pronto - _Que extraño_. Volvió a suceder varias veces más y todos nos miramos extrañados.

-¿Es esto normal aquí en Japón? – curioseó Ai

-No realmente – Gin comentó mirando el cielo como todos nosotros.

El viento se tornó más fuerte y comencé a sentir un peso en el pecho. Esta sensación, era algo nuevo. _¿Qué es lo que me pasa?_ Llevé una mano al lugar de donde salía esta, esta.. ¿energía? y me encontré con mi colgante. Quité la mano bruscamente. _Está caliente_. Bajé la mirada y lo volví a agarrar. El metal estaba más brillante que siempre y las alas.. _¿Podría ser esto cierto?_ Las alas estaban más grandes de lo que yo recordaba.

De la nada el viento se detuvo y al mismo tiempo mi collar se enfrió. Subí la vista y todos me estaban mirando confundidos. Guardé mi colgante debajo de mi camisa rápidamente y toda sonrojada me llevé una mano a mi nuca.

-Este-em jeje pensé que se me había em .. ¿roto? Sí, roto la cadenita – balbuceé

_No se mentir, ¿Para que lo intentas Naomi?. _

Todos me miraron unos segundos más y siguieron la charla y su comida. Pude soltar el aire en un suspiro que Ai percató. Terminamos de comer y nos fuimos cada uno por su lado.

Los árboles filtraban la luz y las sombras de estos garabateaban el suelo. Tenía los auriculares puestos. Un poco de mí música para regularizar mi raro primer día.

Siempre fui muy especial con la música que escucho, voy en contra de la corriente comercial y me encanta la música alternativa.

Música Artistas Foster The People Call It What You Want

**Yeah we're locked up in ideas**

**We like to label everything**

**Well I'm just gonna do here what I gotta do here**

**'Cause I gotta keep myself free**

**You're ducking and moving just to hide your bruising from all your enemies**

**And I'm in the crossfire dodging bullets from you expectancies**

No había banda que me identifique tanto. Las letras son increíbles y el ritmo es algo de no creer. Y todo lo que hacen tiene una crítica a la sociedad. Me relaja. _Naomi intentá no hacerte quedar como una lunática._ Y es que sí, ya estaba cantando.

**We've got nothing to lose**

**You better run and hide**

**Yeah you've crossed the line**

**I've got a knife behind my back (just sayin')**

**We've got nothing to prove**

**Your social guides give you swollen eyes**

**But what I've got can't be bought so you can just**

Esta canción siempre me da para pensar. ¿A mí de que me etiquetan? No me defino con nada. Bueno, quizá torpe, pero fuera de eso. Escucho música, bailo, dibujo y practico gimnasia deportiva. Pero eso no me cierra en un genero. ¿Qué soy yo?

**Call it what you want**

**Call it what you want**

**I said just call it what you want**

**Call it what you want**

**You've taken your words and you take your judgments**

**And stick them onto everything**

**If it don't conform to what you were born into,**

**Then you run the other way**

**You say, "now what's your style and who do you listen to?" who cares?**

**Well that rat race ladder-climbing fake-face smile's got nothing on me**

Seré diferente al resto pero tampoco se en que soy diferente, simplemente lo siento.

Sé que soy diferente, pero, ¿Cómo? _Argh, divago, como siempre_.

Estaba cantando con toda mi garganta sin darme cuenta hasta que sentí una mano en mi espalda y sentí como mi sangre se iba a mis pies.

-Se te cayó la corbata – dijo la voz a mi espalda

-Hoe? Corbata? – me extrañé – ¡Ah sí! Mi corbata, disculpa es que el uniforme es nuevo y no logro acostumbrarme a él y me la saqué – dije dándome vuelta- soy muy torpe debí dejar la ca..- me detuve al ver al joven que sostenía mi corbata en su mano. Sos ojos azul oscuro me miraban dulcemente y me sonreía divertido. Más alto que yo, todo un dios griego esperando que termine de hablar - ..er. Em, muchas gracias, ..

-Byron, Byron Seiryu- completó mi frase.

-¿Byron no es un nombre Inglés? – pregunté. En Inglaterra había conocido a muchos Byron, pero estaba segura que no era un nombre común aquí.

-Lo es, vengo de Cardiff, una ciudad de Inglaterra. Mis padres son de Japón, pero viven allá.

-Yo viví toda mi vida en Londres, acabo de mudarme hac..

No terminé de decir la frase cuando el viento comenzó a soplar nuevamente y con él, mi colgante comenzó a pesar nuevamente. Byron elevó su mirada al cielo y murmuró molesto –Justo ahora decide comenzar, eh.

-¿Qué dijiste? – pregunté confundida. _¿Quién decide comenzar qué cuándo?_

Byron se tornó todo colorado, seguro no pensó que yo escucharía. – Toma, aquí tienes la corbata – me entregó la pieza de mi uniforme sin mirarme a los ojos – Debo irme, adiós – y salió corriendo en la dirección opuesta.

El viento cesó y volví a colocarme los auriculares camino a casa.

Tomoeda tenía su misterio.

* * *

Notas de Autor:

Ayyy, hola a todos!

Bueno este es mi primer fic y deberían saber la razón por la cual lo estoy escribiendo. Cuando era chica amaba SCC. Y ahora ya demás grandesita retomé la serie y el manga. Pero cuando terminé, sentí que me faltaba algo. Necesitaba saber como seguía toda esta historia, así que comencé a leer fanficts, cuales me encantaron y hicieron crecer a los personajes en mi cabeza. Pero, ahora, con ya casi todos los fanficts leídos que tengo, volví a sentir esta necesidad de seguir la historia original, ¿Y que mejor que escribirla yo misma? Lo bueno es que voy descubriendo la historia a medida que la escribo, ¡así que me asombra tanto como a ustedes!

Diganme que les parece, ¡espero sus lindos lindos reviews!

Ahora voy a empezar a escribir el capitulo 2 de esta rara historia, diganme si es necesario puedo subir un Arbol Genealógico! Se que los nombres y los padres y la familia y ciudades confunde, quizá sea de ayuda. Deseenme suerte!

Tuti


End file.
